Draco Lucius Malfoy
by Katerina90
Summary: Hermione busca un sitio donde estudiar para su próximo examen pero todo se complica cuando hace aparición un conocido Slytherin.


"**Draco Lucius Malfoy****" **

**Disclaimer: Todo el maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling. Esta sólo es una historia retorcida con fines de entretenimiento. **

_Hermione busca un sitio donde estudiar para su próximo examen pero todo se complica cuando hace aparición un conocido Slytherin. _

* * *

Maldita época de exámenes en la que todos corrían de último momento a estudiar a la biblioteca. Lo único por lo que agradecía era que el colegio tenía bastantes pasillos solitarios donde podía estudiar en paz. Se sentó en una banca, abrió su libro y comenzó a leer:

"_Los __Thestrals__ son criaturas mágicas. Tienen aspecto de caballos alados con blancos ojos brillantes, cara y cuello de dragón y cuerpo de esqueleto negro, con una larga cola negra. Son invisibles para cualquiera que no haya visto la muerte. Tienen sentido de la orientación y se mueven mágicamente volando a través del aire…"_

Unos pasos firmes seguidos de varios más la desconcentraron mientras suspiraba.

Ah, sí. ¡Maldito Hogwarts que volvía un pasillo desierto en uno concurrido en cuestión de segundos!

Alzó su vista dispuesta a darle la peor de las miradas a quien había osado interrumpirla.

Por supuesto, tenía que ser él.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, su némesis, mejor conocido como el príncipe de Slytherin porque si algo sabía hacer esa persona era actuar precisamente como un miembro de la realeza. Caminaba con una elegancia que según se sabía corría por las venas de todos sus familiares. Con el paso seguro y nunca titubeante de quien se sabe dueño del mundo (o de aquellos hijos favorecidos por los padres). Acompañado siempre por Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott, atrás habían quedado los años en que Crabbe y Goyle lo escoltaban. Y basándose en las reacciones de los demás, nadie parecía extrañar esos viejos tiempos. Este nuevo trío sabía muy bien cómo llamar la atención y aunque a Hermione le costara admitirlo era imposible no fijar primero la vista en aquel rubio de mirada grisácea.

Tenía casi de tiempo completo esa mirada minuciosa que lo hacía parecer que juzgaba todo lo que observaba y que además por la mueca que hacían sus labios, el resultado no lo complacía en absoluto. Aunque Malfoy cambiaba esa mueca desagradable por una sonrisa cálida y traviesa cuando estaba con sus amigos planeando algo o cuando sabía que alguien compartía sus ideas.

─ ¡Oh Merlín! Es tan guapo.

Los ojos de Hermione se enfocaron en una Ravenclaw que chillaba de emoción. "Qué patética" pensó rodando sus ojos pero estos se abrieron más al ver que estaba parada. ¿En qué momento eso había ocurrido? Examinó cuidadosamente la posición de su cuerpo: 1. Mordiéndose los labios. 2. Tironeando sin sentido un borde de su falda con la mano. 3. Apretando el libro que antes había estado leyendo contra su pecho.

Joder. Esto no significaba nada bueno.

Se había estado burlando de la Ravenclaw momentos atrás cuando ella misma era la viva imagen de una joven afectada severamente por las hormonas. Dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Sí, definitivamente no era la única en ese estado y eso la molestaba, pero lo que la desquiciaba era pensar en por quién estaba así.

Draco Malfoy tenía la virtud o desgracia de ser una persona cambiante, casi bipolar. La Gryffindor sabía exactamente cuál de sus facetas la volvía loca y tal vez a medio Hogwarts. Era la del rubio que aparecía por el Gran Comedor a la hora del almuerzo. Su rutina era llegar tarde y empujar con fuerza las puertas que harían un sonido estrepitoso al chocar con las paredes. Después miraría a los profesores retándolos a decirle algo. Snape y McGonagall negarían molestos con la cabeza desaprobando su conducta mientras que Dumbledore estaría degustando despreocupadamente el platillo frente a él. A continuación el rubio voltearía a ver las mesas de las casas con una sonrisa coqueta que seguramente haría que una risilla se escuchara de algún lugar de vez en cuando y como siempre llegaría a la altura donde se sienta una castaña y la miraría torciendo entre burlona y pícaramente su sonrisa. (Ya que diario hace este acto de presencia Hermione no tiene duda de que es su favorita pero no de una buena manera, sino como su víctima favorita). Después el príncipe de Slytherin pasaría a sentarse a su lugar donde sus amigos bromearían con él y Pansy se le acurrucaría.

La leona lo miraría fijamente…

─ Hermione… ¡Hermione!

Pensando que él es…

"¿Ron? ¿Pero qué demo…?"

─ ¡HERMIONE! ─ le grita Ron en el rostro tratando de sacarla de sus pensamientos.

─ ¡RONALD! ─ le responde colérica para ver como su amigo se aleja asustado llamando nerviosamente a Harry.

Siente como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría de repente. Demonios, demonios, demonios. Lo ha vuelto a hacer piensa mientras se sienta de nuevo en la banca. Jodido Ronald, jodidas hormonas, jodido Malfoy y jodido examen para el cual no estudió y seguro reprobará.

Pone su mochila en sus piernas y guarda sus cosas, después la avienta molesta al otro lado de la banca.

─ Jodidos todos. ─ maldice en voz baja con los ojos cerrados.

─ ¡Eh Granger, bonitas bragas! ─ escucha que le gritan.

Abre los ojos sorprendida y ve a Malfoy inclinado hacia un lado mientras silba. Su vista baja y ve que la mochila le ha alzado un poco la falda. Rápidamente se la baja sin saber qué contestarle. Siente su rostro caliente convencida de que ahora luce un tomate.

─ ¡Vamos! ¿Tan rápido se acaba? ─ le dice el rubio mientras ríe. Alza las manos resignado y empieza marcharse pero se detiene. – Azules están bien pero mi color favorito es el verde, ¿sabes? – añade mientras le guiña un ojo.

La castaña lo ve desaparecer del pasillo y sintiendo pánico porque alguien los haya visto voltea hacia todos lados, pero sólo se encuentra con que el pasillo está de nuevo vacío.

─ Merlín mátame ahora ─ ruega ocultado su rostro en sus palmas.

* * *

Tenía bastante tiempo que quería publicar algo en mi cuenta. En fin, estoy emocionada pues es mi primer fic así que por favor dejen reviews. Me han contado que Draco aparece por cada review que dejan…

Katerina90


End file.
